The present invention concerns a process for the manufacture of an interconnecting substrate for electronic components, as well as the substrate which is thus obtained.
Such a substrate is formed of a sintered stack of sheets of dielectric material of which at least some carry internal conductor designs, this substrate presenting conductive projections for connection to the terminals of the component(s), with at least one internal layer provided with conductive tracks to assure the interconnection of layer to layer and with these projections according to preestablished design, using metal-coated connections.
Such a substrate structure is described for example in EP-A-O No. 145,599, "Interconnecting Aluminum Oxide Substrate for Electronic component, and Process for its Manufacture", filed in the name of EUROFARAD-EFD.